Burning More Brightly Than Before
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: They contemplated their dreams, desires, wishes, as they spoke to each other without words. A NejixHina fic that centers around the theme Stars. Please review!


A/n: A ficlette on how Hinata's like stars.

* * *

_**Burning More Brightly Than Before**_

Hinata stood on the veranda, gazing impatiently at the sea of stars above her. For nights when she had not been able to sleep, had she been able to stand outside and stare to the endless glory of the evening. She had no clue as to why she felt so free staring at a forever ongoing pool of bright objects gleaming so fervently down on her.

Maybe because the stars did not judge her as being 'weak' or 'useless'?

Maybe because they never told the things she spoke aloud to them to any one else?

Maybe because they remind her of the hair of her crush?

She had no clue. But she did know she wanted to be closer to the mass of condensed heat that was shining away on the ends of the universe.

For the soul reason, she had been told she was like them.

She had never bothered looking at the stars, or _stargazing_, as she had been told the correct term, before only mere weeks ago.

The infatuation started all because of a compliment. One of the first ones she'd ever heard come for someone so judging.

It had happened because Neji had told her that she was 'shining like stars'.

Had he meant that her skin was radiant?

Or that she had changed?

She knew she'd been trying hard, training until she collapsed and then getting up to train some more.

Kurenai had even told her she was 'pushing herself too hard'.

But all Hinata wanted to do was prove to Neji that she could change, no, that she _had_ changed.

_Flashback_

Neji wondered why Hinata was late. He was supposed to be escorting her to her training today, as per orders of Hiashi of course.

He heard a mumble of "I'm sorry" and the familiar clatter of sandals as he turned, only to come face-to-face with the person he thought he was to see.

"Hinata…" Neji tried to sound angry, at least a little bit, but the words that left his mouth only sounded soft and tender, as though he had been worried for what might have made her so late. It then hit him that (maybe) he was.

"I am sorry for being late Neji," Hinata bowed deeply, Neji could see her bangs about an inch or two from the floor.

Hinata's back straightened as she stood up, and Neji noticed something different. Hinata smiled, a blush gracing her fragile cheekbones, and turned to begin their walk to her training.

"Hinata, you seem different," Neji mumbled but he kicked up his feet and speed-walked to catch up to the Hyuga heiress.

The training grounds were mostly empty. Neji was oddly stuck with curiosity.

"Are you sure you have training today?"

"Yes," came a sunny reply. Hinata scanned the grounds again, making Neji wonder if she had a firm grip on her faculties. "Neji… my training doesn't start for another hour… I just wanted to show you something," Hinata shuffled slowly over to a target. Neji cocked his eyebrow.

"Alright, let's see it then." He was becoming disgruntled because he now knew what he got out of bed three hours early for was for Hinata to 'show ' him something.

Hinata was trying to concentrate, but all too quickly did she release the chakra she needed for the attack. Was she nervous?

Neji saw the chakra grow steadily and consume Hinata's being. The light it gave off made her look like some sort of herald angel. Neji wondered what on earth she could be trying to show him. Her chakra control?

The light grew brighter, consuming more of the area around Hinata than was normal.

The heat it gave off was unbearable, let alone the blinding light it shone.

Then the intensity on Neji's self sank. It disappeared slowly, like it was ebbing away.

The light diminished, and the heat returned to its usual thirty-degrees.

Neji's burned slightly, his byakugan wouldn't activate. Using his normal vision, he saw, at last, Hinata's crippled form lying on the grass.

She used too much chakra, Neji thought, taking the limp body of his cousin gently into his arms. He held her like a baby, but then decided not to and just let her head rest on his knees.

She came too moments later, wondering what had happened.

Neji just smiled a true smile, not an arrogant one, or a fake one, but a real caring smile.

Hinata blushed at the answer she received.

"You are growing stronger. You are shining like stars," Neji flicked a piece of hair from Hinata's face and began to stand up. Hinata moved her head, not daring to look into Neji's eyes to see if he was mocking her or not for collapsing. Taking his out-stretched hand, he pulled her up, still neither one looking at the other.

But as Neji turned to walk away, "Thank you."

It was in a small voice that Hinata spoke out her appreciation.

Neji smiled internally, and said nothing back, as he returned to the Hyuga estate to go on with his own training.

_End of Flashback_

'Shining like stars'? He must have meant she was growing stronger after all. Maybe he was referring to the light she had sensed, or the warmness she had felt. He had said it to show she _had_ changed in his eyes, and that she was strong enough for that.

But now, just for that content moment, Hinata looked at a small, seemingly miniscule, shooting star flutter through the sky, with red 'wings', as she liked to call its tail.

She smiled, believing in herself.

It was what she had missed all along.

She did not believe.

Hinata brooded on the words more. Night after night she reached but one conclusion. And that was, that she had always been a star to him, but now she was bigger and stronger and tougher, she was burning more brightly than before.

It made little sense though, as Neji had despised her for years. Maybe he didn't really, and he was just looking for a vent, or someone to blame it on?

A cool breeze played with the air, and tangled into the night mist that spread across the fire country. Hinata let a small gasp escape her lips as a cold hand placed itself on the square of her back.

She knew who it was, but even so, she had to gasp, that was part of their game.

They spoke with no words, and watched with no eye contact. But still they understood each other. Hinata knew that he'd be outside that late, just to see if Hinata was watching her dreams, still trying to reach them in her sleep.

Hinata stood on the veranda, gazing impatiently at the sea of stars above her. For nights when she had not been able to sleep, had she been able to stand outside and stare to the endless glory of the evening. She had no clue as to why she felt so free staring at a forever ongoing pool of bright objects gleaming so fervently down on her.

Maybe because the stars did not judge her as being 'weak' or 'useless'?

Maybe because they never told the things she spoke aloud to them to any one else?

Maybe because they remind her of the hair of her crush?

She had no clue. But she did know she wanted to be closer to the mass of condensed heat that was shining away on the ends of the universe.

For the soul reason, she had been told she was like them.

She had never bothered looking at the stars, or _stargazing_, as she had been told the correct term, before only mere weeks ago.

The infatuation started all because of a compliment. One of the first ones she'd ever heard come for someone so judging.

It had happened because Neji had told her that she was 'shining like stars'.

But for now, pondering aside, the night was a time for them to bond, to make up for years lost, as they contemplated their dreams, desires, wishes; as they just spoke to each other without saying a word.

* * *

A/n: If you are smart, you'll see I used the opening paragraph (at least most of it) to end this. I didn't mean it be kind of NejixHina, but it just turned out that way. It was supposed to be a brother-sister fic, but I think this is fine fore now. Please review!

TSA


End file.
